


Pillows

by pyropinkfish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dumb Makeouts, M/M, Pillow Fight, a rushed finish on a fic started like six months ago, ehhhhhhhh, geoff and gavin are still roommates, it was gonna be abo but now its not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyropinkfish/pseuds/pyropinkfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ehhhhh. I started this a while ago and decided I wanted to finish it before I started something new. It's gross as heck sorry. But dumb boys making out??? Plus there's never anything for Jack and Gavin. <br/>Jack centric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Shelby please love me and just close the tab 
> 
> if u think i edited this ur wrong :)

It’s not uncommon for the employees of Achievement Hunter to rough house with one another. Being cramped in a small office with tension rising after playing irritating games for a living did a lot to make the men feel on edge. Often times it lead to one another trying to gage someone else to play with them. Especially Geoff, who easily grew bored and fidgety when he had too much coffee. So to toss one of the golden block pillows at one of the boys was to be expected. Even if the one lad in particular turned in his chair, the most offended look on his face and a squawk of protest slipping from his lips. 

Geoff couldn’t help but burst into laughter, itching to toss another pillow at him if it meant watching how annoyed the other man got. Gavin’s hand reached down to get the pillow that had fallen to the floor. He lifted it up like a basketball and aimed straight for the oldest man. His elbow wasn’t tucked in, and it made a world of a difference when the light pillow’s path of travel curved straight into the back of Jack’s head. It took a second for this to dawn on the boy, but once it did, he turned around, attempting to look like he hadn’t done anything worth calling him out for. 

“What the hell-? Dammit Gavin, don’t throw things at me.” Jack groaned, whipping the pillow back at the brunette. Gavin tried to dodge the block hitting his shoulder and before he could grab it to toss it back, Michael’s quick hand snatched the golden pillow from him. The other lad grinned at him, eyes dark; it was the only warning the lankier lad got before the block of fabric and stuffing collided with his face with enough force to knock him back. His strength was not meant to match Gavin’s.

At that point even Ray was snickering at the scene unraveling before the office. Geoff’s laughter filled the room, that heart warming, deep from the gut laugh that brought tears to his own eyes from how hard his chest heaved. “Oh Gavin, you idiot!” He teased, causing his roommate to huff before the boy legged it across the room after taking the pillow back from Michael. He raised it over his head, about to hit Geoff with it before the man arched an eyebrow, legs open and arms relaxed; daring. Gavin stopped in his tracks, biting his lip nervously before playfully thumping the gent’s leg with it in a gentle boop. He couldn’t really back down, not without losing all his dignity, but actually challenging the guy who can easily put him to the ground wasn’t the best idea he had. Even though he did lose all that edge, Geoff still reached out to grab his wrist, tugging the lad close enough to flick the backside of his fingers over the lad’s crotch, listening with a smirk when he groaned in pain. 

Geoff released him, cackling when Gavin retreated and cupped himself. The lad slumped into his chair, crossing his legs as soon as he saw the same intent in his boi’s eyes. Before he could tell Michael not to hit him, the pillow once again made contact with him, this time in his chest. He looked over to Geoff again, letting out a whine as he curled the pillow into his chest. If he didn’t let it go he wouldn’t lose it. But playfulness got the better of him. 

The lad stood again, tucking out of Michael’s reach. He turned to Jack, deciding his best line of defense was to hide around him. Honestly, it didn’t seem like a bad idea as he tossed the pillow back at Geoff and scurried to half sit on Jack’s lap, head ducked against his shoulder like a toddler scared of a clown. Jack let out an indifferent grunt, moving his chair back to make space for the smaller man. His hand rested on that spot between his shoulder blades, contemplating pushing him off or not, especially considering Gavin was only using him as a shield. 

“You can’t hide in Jack!” Geoff bellowed, that wicked grin wide on his face as it turned out he had caught the block. Gavin’s squeak vibrated through his chest and Jack could feel it. Could feel how stupidly close he was, and how warm his body felt. Gavin responded to the coy call with his own sarcastic remark, resulting in Geoff asking Jack to hand him over. Jack weighed these options, casting a downwards glance at the pitiful pout Gavin gave him. This dumb, grown man was pouting, eyes begging not to be given like a war prize to whatever devious and no doubt tickle filled wrestling Geoff had planned for him. 

“Eh, take him.” Jack turned and shoved the lad into Geoff’s arms, much to the man’s distress. He squawked, arms flailing, calling Jack something along the lines of a bloody traitorous donut. Jack grinned sheepishly at him when he squealed at Geoff’s fingers wiggling fingers brushing against his sides, uplifting the tight shirt so his soft tan sides were showing. The red head’s eyes were glued to him. 

It wasn’t unusual for to watch the little power play match unfold, since Geoff often put Gavin on the floor. It didn’t mean that Jack should have been watching Gavin as closely as he was. Or lick his lips in passive when Gavin let out a small groan. Geoff didn’t let his attack falter, he continued to run his fingers up the lad’s sides, relishing in the way he laughed and whined at the same time, up till there was tears in his eyes. 

“You guys done fucking on the floor?” Michael’s voice did wonders to pull Jack out of his trace of watching the declared leaders of both teams wrestling. His head snapped up at the curly haired lad, embarrassed that he was watching this. Geoff and Gavin on the floor by his feet both sat up, doing nothing to get off the floor. In fact, Geoff leaned his head back on his knee, catching his breath before he wanted to bother gathering energy to stand. Jack’s palms felt sweaty. 

“Awh, jealous boi?” Gavin’s out of breath sing song voice had the second oldest gent groan to himself. Someone so annoying should not be allowed to sound so captivating just by being out of breath. 

Geoff’s laughter filled the room again as he tugged Gavin closer to him, still leaning against Jack’s knee. The black haired man closed his eyes and contently sighed, ruffling the lad’s hair. Then he pulled him close enough to kiss his forehead. Gavin squealed, flailing away from Geoff’s affection. Acting as if this offended him, Geoff looked up at Jack and pouted at him. The redhead gulped, offering a shrug in reply. But Geoff caught the way his eyes lingered on the fleeing lad, especially when his gaze stayed on his ass.   
Geoff didn’t say anything, but the corners of his lips quirked up. He stood, turning to cast a wink at the other as he went to his chair. Jack furrowed his eyebrows, not daring to bring attention to the gesture. He certainly did spend the entire day thinking about it though. 

\--

As everyone began to pack up their things, Jack noticed Geoff lingering around him. He tossed his jacket over his arm and turned to the smaller man, waiting for him to speak. 

“You mind staying a bit?” Geoff mused, crooking a finger at him to come closer. Assuming that he needed something with his computer, Jack took a step forward, setting his things on his chair. Once he was close enough, it hit him how quiet the room was. How focused Geoff was on him. His heart was in his ears and he couldn’t help but look around. Everyone but Gavin was gone already, and the lad seemed intent to just watch as Geoff scaled the rest of the space and suddenly lips were on his? 

It was a chaste, soft kiss, clearly something that was testing the waters. Waters that if they were a metaphor for his cheeks, would be boiling red. Jack sputtered at him, distressed by how relaxed Geoff’s shoulders and general disposition was. 

“What?”

“We saw you watching Gavvy.” Geoff explained, backstepping so he could pull the lad up by his arm. He wrapped his arm around his shoulders, pressing a more affectionate kiss to his cheek, close enough to his lips that Jack was surprised Gavin didn’t react so violently like he figured he would. In fact, Gavin turned into it and repaid the kiss with one on his lips. 

“Uh…” Knees weak, arms are heavy, mom’s spaghetti. 

“Hey, it’s not a big deal. I just figured you might want to fulfill any weird fantasies you got about him.” The oldest gent kept talking, making Jack’s head spin as he over analyzed the situation. Gavin kept his eyes on him with a relaxed smile while Geoff spoke. It just seemed so surreal that the words he was hearing were real. Geoff was literally offering Gavin over to him like he was a present. It just didn’t seem to add up in his mind, yet Gavin was being nudged against him and by some weird force of nature, Jack was kissing him without thought about what he was doing. 

Gavin’s lips were softer than Geoff’s, and he a great kisser with enthusiasm, like kissing a dog. He was one of those kissers that liked to kiss everywhere, only to pull back when he caught a hair on his lip. The funny look on his face was enough to distract Jack from having to think about what he just did with a kid almost half his age. 

“Look, I need to get home.” The redhead came to his senses soon, he had to shake his head to clear it, and look away from the lad. Geoff caught his gaze though, and when the black haired man arched an eyebrow, Jack felt oddly guilty for wanting so badly to leave. 

“I’m not holding you, buddy. Probably couldn’t, even if I wanted.” Geoff teased, reaching out to put a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. Jack’s stare burned into the brunette, watching how he leaned into his roommate’s touch, eyes closing. He looked kind of nervous himself, slightly elevated breath, nervously nibbling on his lip. Gavin wasn’t as confident as he tried to play himself as, knowing for him as long as he did (just as long as Geoff did) Jack knew that. It hadn’t dawned on him that Gavin could be as scared as Jack was about messing up. 

“Honestly, Gav constantly looks at you, and when I saw you taking a good look at his ass, I figured I’d be a nice guy.” He went on, but Jack only focused on the way Gavin shuffled, how he sent one of his weird bird noises at Geoff. 

“I wasn’t looking-” Jack interjected, trying to salvage some dignity. 

“Dude, bullshit. It’s not that big of a deal. He has a great ass.” The redhead had trouble denying that. 

“Are we just going to talk about me or can I actually be apart of this?” Gavin twisted around and jabbed his finger against Geoff’s stomach. The younger Gent caught that look Geoff got when he had an idea unfold before him. He watched Geoff grab Gavin’s wrists and nibble on his neck, sucking at a point near his collar bone. The oldest was intent on making Gavin melt under him, grinning into his skin when the lad groaned low, against the apparent nervousness with Jack’s eyes on them. 

It didn’t last long, whatever Geoff had planned for Gavin, only because Jack cleared his throat. Geoff tugged away, licking his lips and trying for a kiss. He was turned down by Gavin playfully wrinkling his nose, then turning his attention to Jack. He offered a shy smile (Jack liked this quiet Gavin better than the loud one) before Jack opened his arms to take the boy back from Geoff. A little playing around wouldn’t kill him.


End file.
